Arch Nemesis
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: Y/N and Harry were old enemies, 5 years later they meet again. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**_5 Years Ago_**

You ran out of Captain Hook's ship and onto land, as his son shouted after you. You looked over your shoulder, hair whipping in your face, to see him closing fast on you. You put on a little extra sprint and clambered up a building. When you reached the roof you looked over the side to find no one there. You smirked triumphantly as you opened your brown satchel to reveal some of the gold you had looted from the pirate. Your father would be proud.

"Got ya!" A thick Scottish accent filled your ears. You let out a tiny yelp of surprise, and the voice chuckled. He stepped out of the shadows of night and into view. He was cute, you'd give him that. You quickly shoved the satchel behind you as you faced him.

"Ah, if it isn't the Hook brat! Come to observe what a real pirate looks like?" You taunted with a smirk, as you crossed your arms.

"Actually, I came to gather what was stolen from my father." He replied, with venom dripping from his voice. "Well, it's too bad you don't have the skill that I do. My dad, a real pirate, not some pirate-wanna-be, trained me well." You smirked at your own sassy comeback. You, of course, knew this wasn't true, because you, your father, and the Hooks' have had a rivalry of who could steal from each other more. You did, however, enjoy the sight of the boy fuming. He let out a 'huff' and drew his sword as he attacked you. You were quick to unsheathe your own sword, and blocked the blow.

Swords clashed for several minutes before you decided to play dirty, you had places to be, after all. You reached up and pulled his hair back, while biting his neck, causing him to yelp in pain. You quickly scooped out his legs from underneath him, making him fall to the ground. He looked up at you scowling while he held his neck. "You cheated!"

"I'm a pirate." You scoffed before taking off running, and jumped off the roof into the night.

 ** _Present Time_**

You glared at Ben as he was going to the island to retrieve Mal. "I'm going too."

"No, you're not."

"Ben," you scowled, "yes I am."

"I won't let you."

You scoffed. "Like you can stop me." You pushed past him. Ben sighed in resignation, and followed you.

 _*time skip*_

You were at the Isle with Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Ben. Ben had wandered off for a minute, and we all panicked. After we saw him in the shadows we all sighed in relief. "Ben, don't scare us like that." Evie said.

"Don't scare you?" A heavy Scottish accent stated. ' _No, it couldn't be'_ you thought. The figure stepped out of the shadows. "That's my specialty."

"Harry." You scowled. Harry looked to you at the mention of his name, causing the other three to look at you.

"Ah, my dear Y/n." He gave his trademark smirk as he stalked over to you. "It's been a long time." He said as he ran his hook down the side of your face.

You grabbed his arm to halt its movements. "Not long enough, apparently." You shot back, as you released his arm. He feigned hurt, as he put a hand over his heart.

"What did you do with Ben?" Jay asked to get Harry's attention back on them. Harry turned to look at the three, then his face lit up.

"Oh, uh, we nicked him." He then made a hum noise, as if confirming himself. "Yeah. And if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chip Shop, tonight, alone." He said whilst pointing at us. He then grinned, "Uma wants a little visit." He then fake-pouted, "aww, Jay, seems like you've lost your touch." Jay then proceeded to lunge at him, but a quick hand from Evie stopped him. "Ooohh." Harry said, while clearly amused. He then barked at Carlos to get a reaction from him, but Carlos didn't even flinch. Harry continued to smile however, as he walked away, whistling. You shook your head at his behavior. Jay started climbing up the wall to get to Mal, while the rest of us used the stairs, like normal people.

 ** _~We got all the ways to be~_**

"If you didn't bring Ben, none of this would have happened!" Mal snapped.

"He was going to go anyway M, we just thought we would protect him." Evie defended. You weren't paying attention after that, you were just thinking about Harry, and how you guys were going to stop them.

"Y/n, did you get that?" You snapped out of your thoughts at the sound of your name. "No," you sheepishly replied, "sorry."

"You're staying here with Evie and Mal, while Jay and I go back to Auradon to make the fake wand." You nodded at Carlos' words. "Okay."

 ** _~W-I-C-K-E-D~_**

When Jay and Carlos returned, they had brought a friend, Mulan's daughter, Lonnie. When you got to the dock, you saw Ben's hands and feet tied, and being pushed towards the end of a plank by Uma's first mate. Uma herself started singing, which confused you at first. You looked around to look for any possible 'plan B's'. As your y/e/c eyes were scanning the ship, they locked onto very bright blue ones; ones that you remember, but that have only gotten more intense. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

You continued to keep eye contact, until you had an odd feeling. You quickly looked away and felt your face heat up. You put your hand on your cheeks in confusion, and felt the warmth there. Your eyes widened. You looked back at the boy, who remained in the same position watching you, albeit with a smirk on his face. You rested your hand on your sword, cleared your throat, and stood a little straighter. You continued your focus on the deal between Mal and Uma.

Apparently Uma wanted to make sure the wand was real; luckily for us, not only did Carlos' dog come with us, but he could also talk. Mal said "I know this may sound absurd, but turn your bark into a word." She then waved the wand around some for effect. When Dude wouldn't speak, Mal said, "Talk dog."

"Does this vest make me look fat? Does anyone have any bacon or cookies?" The crew then erupted in laughter. "Give me the wand!" Uma shouted.

"Give me Ben!" Mal responded. Uma made a head gesture. They then brought Ben over, and Harry cut him loose. You heard him mutter something about 'never having any fun'. Your eyes widened slightly at this, but you kept a relatively calm demeanor. Mal gave Uma the wand, and Ben ran towards us. Uma held the wand above her head, and said some magic words. When nothing happened, she realized it was a fake, and snapped it over her knee. "Ben, run!" Mal shouted. We all ran, but Uma's crew surrounded us. We'd have to fight our way out.

 ** _~We got all the ways to be~_**

Harry jumped in front of you as you were making your way back. "Not so fast." He said with a smirk. You froze and drew your sword. "It doesn't have to go this way, Harry."

He rolled his eyes at this. "Don't be ridiculous, it always has, it always will." He then drew his sword and attacked you. You quickly brought your sword up and blocked the attack, both of you shaking from each other's pressure. This battle went on for several minutes, neither one of you seeming to gain the upper hand. You maintained eye contact throughout the fight, only making you a nervous and blushing mess, and causing you to start losing. He noticed this and flashed a sideways, mischievous grin. You looked around for more options, you noticed he was backing you towards the end of the dock. You looked behind you, at Harry, and back again. You flashed Harry a devious grin, and backed off the edge of the dock, into the water. Harry's eyes widened and he ran to the edge of the dock to look for you. All the while, you had swam underneath the dock, and was up on the other side behind him. You crept up and pushed him in, as he let out a small yelp.

You laughed and watched him splash around as he tried to keep himself above the water. He then figured out a pace, and started swimming towards the dock. Your laughing ceased as you ran. You ran, pushing people out of the way, and into the cold water below. You accidentally shoved Carlos in the water, in your haste. You yelled an apology, but kept running. You heard Harry's footsteps closing fast, so you picked up the pace, however it was not enough this time.

He grabbed you, pulled your back into his chest, and held you there. "Where do ya think yer going lass?" Feeling how close you were, and how toned his torso was, you became nervous. You quickly shook your head to get the thoughts out, but to no avail. He then did the unexpected. He spun you around and kissed you. Your eyes widened, but you responded quickly. As soon as you broke apart, you slapped him across the face. He opened his mouth in shock while turning to look at you, his hand on his cheek. "What was that for!?" He shouted.

"You kissed me!" You responded.

" _You_ kissed _me_ back!" He retorted. You looked to the ground in embarrassment. He continued to look at you, as you shifted your weight between your feet. "Y/n! Let's go!" Mal shouted. You and Harry both turned to look at her, then at each other. "I have to go." You said. He watched you as you walked by, and reached out to you slightly. When you got to the bridge, you turned to him with a sad expression, and walked away.

 ** _~W-I-C-K-E-D~_**

On your way back to Auradon, you thought about Harry. You broke from your thoughts when Ben said, "I'm sure everything will be fine. We have Cotillion to think about." You nodded, and looked out the window, wondering what would be in store.


	3. Chapter 3

As you waited on the boat, Mal came out as the announcer called her name. Mal started coming down the steps, and went to talk to the King and Queen about something. You couldn't hear. Evie then walked over to Mal, and outstretched her arm offering it to her. Mal took it, and walked down the remaining steps. "How are you?" Evie whispered. "I kinda feel like I'm gonna throw up." Mal responded, also whispering. "It's okay. We all have your back." Evie said. Mal smiled, and nodded, showing her appreciation.

Soon enough, Ben came out and bowed at Mal. Mal bowed back. "Mal, I wish I had time to explain." You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. He then turned to the stairs, and Uma walked out. Mal's mouth went slightly agape, as yours practically hit the floor. You turned to Ben, using your hand to close your mouth. Your hands flew down to your sides, clenched with anger, and shaking rapidly. You raised your fist slightly, as Carlos put it back down, with eyes wide, knowing you would do something stupid. There were whispers all around, as Ben walked up the stairs and led Uma down. He then bowed to her and kissed his ring on her finger. You took a step forward, forefinger raised, ready for a lecture, while Jay and Lonnie practically dragged you back.

Ben then led Uma over to Mal. "This all happened so fast. Something happened while I was at the Isle with Uma. A connection." He said, and smiled at Uma. Boy, you wanted to punch that smile right off his face. "What are you saying?" Mal said. "I'm saying-"

"It was love." Uma cut him off. Right then and there, you knew something wasn't right. "I realized how alike Ben and I are, ya know?" She said, directing her attention back to Mal. "You're so beautiful." Ben told Uma. "Ben," Mal started, "did you go back for her?" Mal questioned. "He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer so." Uma said. You turned back to the VK's. You ushered them away a little so that you could talk. "Why would Uma leave everything she's ever worked towards behind, for _love_? Hm?" You whispered. The VK's looked at each other and shrugged. "Something isn't right." You said. "But I don't know what." You placed your finger on your lips, and tried to think.

You turned around to see Uma hugging Mal, while Mal looked less than pleased. "You're right. Something is definitely off." Jay stated.

"See, your right Mal. You knew we were never meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you loved me." Ben said. He then took Uma's hand, and they started to dance. Evie pulled Mal back with the rest of us. "Not too thrilled I risked my life for him." Carlos said, getting slightly louder towards the end of the sentence, hoping, you assume, that Ben would hear. Lonnie walked over to Mal, "We're with you Mal." Mal nodded slightly in thanks. "Let's get out of here." Jay said, as he started to lead Mal out. Jane ran ahead, to whisper something to the announcer. As you walked past Ben, you purposely shoved him a little with your shoulder. When he shot you a small glare you whispered, "Oops." You smiled, and walked off. The announcer said that they would reveal the masterpiece, for his lady. Everyone stopped to turn to the piece. The curtain dropped, and revealed an image of Ben holding Mal's hand. Everyone clapped wildly, while you clapped slowly. Uma looked upset, so you smirked. You were never a fan of Uma, she was very controlling. "Ben did that?" Mal asked. "Yeah. Yeah, he did." Evie replied. Uma turned around, outraged. "Cover that back up!" She shouted. _And, she's back._ You thought. The announcer held his ground however, "No I will not." He said you smiled and fist-bumped the air. "Take that, **_witch_**." You spat back at Uma. Uma glared at you and turned back to Ben, putting her 'nice mask' back on. "Why don't you tell everyone the present you got for me, Ben?"

"I have an announcement!" Ben shouted. "Uma will be joining the court tonight."

"Son-" King Adam walked over.

"Not NOW Dad!" Ben yelled. You hiked up your skirt. "That's it!" You shouted. You marched over, and socked Ben on the jaw. Everyone gasped. Ben stood, and re-aligned his jaw. "So," he continued his speech, "as my gift to her, I am bringing down the barrier once and for all!" You threw your arms up into the air to symbolize _'you quit'_. "Fairy godmother," he started, "bring down the barrier."

"I most certainly will _not_!"

"I am your king."

"Obey him." Uma said.

"Ben's been spelled." Mal whispered. "I knew it!" You whisper-shouted. "Uma found your spell book." Evie said. Mal walked forward, "Ben, look at me." She said. "No, look at me. You love me, remember?" Uma said. "No you don't." Mal said. This went on for a while, each telling him to look at them. You rolled your eyes. "Bring down the barrier, now!" Uma shouted.

"I do _not_ take orders from you." The fairy godmother retorted. "Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought _I_ wasn't good enough." Mal confessed. "And I thought it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself, but Ben!" She gestured at the portrait. "That's me! I'm part Isle, and part Auradon."

"Ben." Uma scolded. You were about ready to sock her in the face too. "Eyes over here." She said.

"Ben, you always knew what we can be." Mal continued.

"Don't listen to her." Uma said.

"Ben, I know what love feels like now." Mal said, as several 'aww's' filled the room. "And Ben, of course I love you. I've always loved you." Saying that, she moved forward and kissed Ben. Uma's mouth dropped in outrage. When they broke apart, Ben looked at Mal. "Mal." He said. "True love's kiss. Works every time." Evie said.

Uma lunged at the fairy godmother. "Give it to me!" She shouted. "Guards! Seize her!" She responded, holding the wand out of Uma's reach. Uma than ran to the edge of the ship, you following, and jumped off. You dove in after her. When she resurfaced, you did as well, but she was much, _much,_ bigger. She was a giant half-octopus, just like her mother. _Crap._ You thought. "True love's kiss won't defeat this. The world will know my name!" Uma said. She then lunged some of her tentacles at the boat, barley missing the people on it. Mal walked off to get some space. She started breathing heavily. "Mal?" Ben said. Mal's eyes went green, as a purple mist surrounded her. She turned into a giant, purple dragon, and shot fire at Uma, barely missing you. "Oi!" You shouted. "Watch it!" They began fighting, as you swam a further distance away. The ship began to tip, causing people to fall, and slip. Ben then took off his crown and jacket, handing them to Jay. He then ran off the ship, and jumped. "Are we having a party down here or something?" You asked. Ben swam between Mal and Uma. "Guys, stop!" Ben shouted.

"What are you gonna do Ben? Splash me?" Uma asked. "No one is going to win this way." Ben tried to reason with them. You honestly weren't paying attention. Your gaze was focused on the Isle. You shook your head, _'focus'_ you told yourself. You turned just in time to see Uma return Ben's ring. She gave him a sad smile, and sank into the water. You turned to Ben and Mal. Mal picked up Ben with her claws, and flew him to the ship. She landed, and turned back into a human. "Oi!" You shouted, causing people to look over the boat. "What about me!?" They laughed, and threw out a rope, pulling you up. You noticed Mal's new dress. "Woah." You said. Evie went over to Mal, and whispered something, big surprise, and led Mal back down the steps. She walked her over to Ben, and they kissed. "Alright, alright." You and Carlos said. You both glanced at each other, smirking. "I owe you guys so much." Ben said. Everyone else agreed. "Sorry for punching you in the face earlier." You said. Everyone else laughed. "It's okay, I deserved it."

"You got that right." You said, causing more laughter. "But in all seriousness, if there is anything I can do for you, name it." He offered. "Actually Ben, there is. There's a girl on the Isle, her name is Dizzy, and she's like a little sister to me." Evie said.

"Then she should come." Ben replied. "Actually, there are more kids that would love it here. Could I maybe get you, a list?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you." Evie replied. You got lost in thought again. "Actually, I don't need it anymore." You looked up to see Mal holding her spell book. She gave it to the fairy godmother. Then Mal splashed Ben, and somehow sparked _another_ song and dance number. While everyone was singing and dancing with their partners, you remained sitting on the steps, smiling. As the dancing and gymnastics continued, you couldn't help but think about how dangerous this was. You smiled to yourself, thinking about it. When the song ended, they all bowed at Ben and Mal.

 ** _~It starts with you and me~_**

Later that night, you went below deck, where it was darker, and quieter. You looked at the list that had already been started. Scanning through the names, you finished reading the list. You picked up the feather pen, dipped it in ink, and wrote,

Harry Hook


End file.
